The present disclosure relates generally to control systems and, more particularly, the utilization of secure models for model-based control and optimization in control systems.
The overwhelming success of model-based optimization and control in all aspects of modern life (aerospace and transportation, materials and processing, biology and medicine, robotics, information and networks, and so forth) has given mathematical modeling a critical role in all fields of engineering and physics. Conventional model-based optimization and control solutions typically assume full disclosure of the model to the decision engine. This full disclosure can be undesirable if the model contains sensitive information that the owner of the model is not willing to disclose. Currently, the only remedy to safeguard the sensitive content of the model is for the owner of the model to assume full ownership of the entire optimization and/or control solution.